My Dear Brother
by greekgeekwriter
Summary: When Elsa was little she had an older brother named Jack. Years later she writes a letter to her dead brother. 300 years later jack receives this letter.


**Hey peoples this is a one shot about Jack Frost and Elsa. In this they are siblings. DISCLAIMER- I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. Both belong to their rightful owners.**

***Edited. So I finally got around to fixing this. Hopefully it's better now.**

Elsa I remember a time when I wasn't the oldest. Before Anna was born. When I was little, I had an older brother named Jack. Jack and I were really close. He always took me to the lake to ice skate. Jack would tell me stories, and play pranks. Overall though, he was the best brother in the world. A year after Anna was born, we went ice skating. It was fun at first, but the ice started to crack under me. "Jack", I said. I was terrified.

"It's okay, don't look down, look at me."

"Jack I'm scared."

"I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. You're not going to fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not" I knew we were going to die. Dyeing is not fun.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes. You always play tricks."

"Oh right, but, but not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me. You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hop scotch like we play every day. Yeah. It's as easy as one, two, three." he nearly fell at two. He also grabbed a stick that looked like a shepherds. "Alright. Now it's your turn. One" I moved forward. "Two" the ice cracked more "three" Jack pulled me with the stick. It looked like we were both going to make it, but then he fell through the ice.

"Jack" I screamed and looked for any sign of life, but he was gone. My big brother was dead.

"No" I whispered. He couldn't be dead. What about Anna? They did have a 16yr age gap, but she would never know him. I ran home. I noticed my hair was turning platinum blonde, and as I walked past a window I could see that my eyes were now blue. I looked like someone else. Not Elli Jack's brown haired and eyed little sister, but like a stranger.

My parents looked surprised, I told them about Jack and ice went everywhere. Anna looked at me as if I were a fairy. "More, more" she said. I tried to make a light snow and it worked. My parents looked at me with distaste, but I didn't know why... 1yr later I was in my room. My parents wouldn't let me near Anna any more. I misfired my powers and hit her head. She could have died. Just like Jack.

_Years laterv_

My parents had died. They died hating me. They blamed me for Jack's death. I did as well. My parents also blamed me for hurting Anna, their 'normal child'.

_After the end of FROZEN_

True love controlled my powers. I had frozen Anna, but brought her back. My parents never loved me, at least not since Jack died. Anna loved me. She would love me no matter what. She and Kristoff are getting married next year.

_Many years later Elsa is nearing 100_

I decide to write a letter to Jack. Anna said it could help with the guilt I still felt.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm not sure you'll ever read this, but I have a few things to tell you fell, I changed. I got ice powers, but the next year I hurt Anna. Mom and dad forbid me form seeing her. They wanted at least one normal child. thy didn't want me to kill both of them.(but between me and you, I'm pretty sure Anna had supper strength.) I had to shut her out. I hated it. Each day she would knock on the door and asked if I wanted to build a snowman. Eventually she stopped coming. When I was 17 they died on a trip at sea. The next year I became queen. Things happened and I froze Anna, but I revived her. 'Only an act of true love could save her.' Anna got married at age 18 to an ice harvester named Kristoff. They had four kids, Jackson, Elsa, Jason, and Emily. She also has 8 grandkids Tyler and Taylor, Anna and Alexzander, Jack and Samantha, and finally Elsa and Kristoff. Jack you were the best big brother ever. You're one of the 14 people I'm sure I love. 15 if you count my 'son' Olaf the snowman. He melted this year. Jack I'm dying. I heard many 'see things', but yesterday, I swear I saw you with white hair and blue eyes walking through people and spreading frost. Good bye jack forever._

_Love _

_Your sister the ice queen, Ellie, Elsa _

_**Years later after RotG**_

"Jack" I heard Jamie coming "Jack I was looking through my parents old things for a family history project"

"And this concerns me how exactly? History, the last time I checked isn't fun"

"Just read it." Jamie said as he shoved an old journal into my hands. It looked as old as I should be. I started reading and then crying. My sisters. Elsa and Anna. I missed them. Elsa's letter to me... I looked up at the sky, then down to Jamie.

"I'm glad I'm related to you kid." I flew off. Thinking about my human life.

**Done! Oh for those of you who read my other story I'm abandoning it. Pm me if you wish to adopt Seth's imprint Poseidon's daughter please.**


End file.
